<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Kind of Intimacy by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232247">Another Kind of Intimacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Supernatural Kink Meme, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns something new about his brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural Anon Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Kind of Intimacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/158513.html?thread=47604785</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sam wakes up, he’s half trapped under the warm, naked bodies of his boyfriends, one on each side. </p><p>He loves that Dean and Cas are secretly like this, their austere (Cas) and gruff (Dean) posturing just hiding their true nature. They are a couple of soft, kinky cuddle sluts, and he’d normally take advantage of that for a good morning romp right away, but he still feels like they drained him dry the evening before. He remembers that after cumming for the last time, he had just flopped on the bed belly up, and fell asleep right away. The lamp on the nightstand is still on, so they probably followed him just after, barely bothering to clean up. His bladder is pulsing, and they all definitely need a shower, sweat and cum dry on their skin. </p><p>Sam tries to extricate himself without waking up anybody, but Cas just tightens his arms around his’s torso, and Dean moves a leg higher, his knee pressing just right on his groin, making his need to pee even more urgent. The more he moves, the more they cling to him, trying to keep him still.</p><p>“Dean? Cas?” He huffs, fighting against their hold. “Move, fuckers, I need the bathroom.” </p><p>Dean grumbles, borrowing his nose deeper into Sam’s neck. His knee moves up and down, making Sam’s cock fill against his will. He really needs to go, and a hard on is not gonna help. </p><p>He feels a deep ache inside, the need more urgent at every second, making him thrash inside Castiel’s arms.</p><p>“Cas, move!” He can’t keep it quiet anymore. Sam’s heart is pounding in his chest, and his cock is already hard as it can get against Dean’s knee, confused by all the stimulation. Despite his erection, Sam feels like he’s 5 seconds away from letting go. He’s not gonna pee on the bed, he’s not, he thinks, blushing. He pushes against Castiel’s hold, but there must be angel strength at play here, for Cas doesn’t move an inch.</p><p>Cas only opens one eye, his face squished against Sam’s shoulder, somehow managing to stare him down anyway. “What’s the issue, Sam?”</p><p>“I need to pee, you octopus,” growls Sam.</p><p>“Then do it.” Cas answers, unfazed. “I could clean you up, afterwards, if you want.”</p><p>Sam knows Cas has a kinky streak, and an endless fascination with human bodies, but this is too fucking much. “I don’t want to pee the bed like a 5 years old! And I’m not peeing all over Dean!”</p><p>A raspy voice in his ear makes Sam jolt. “Maybe I’m cool with it.”</p><p>Sam whips his head to the other side, staring into his brother’s deep green eyes and flushed face. Dean doesn’t waste a moment to push his tongue inside Sam’s mouth, and Sam’s brain shuts off instantly, as it still always does from the thrill of kissing his brother.</p><p>It doesn’t take long to have him whimpering, not last because Cas has sneaked a hand on his belly, pressing just above his cock. </p><p>“Nnnnfh,” Sam can’t stop a pitiful sound, pushing his mouth away from Dean.</p><p>The pressure on his bladder is almost painful, but wires are getting crossed and he feels more sensitive than he’s ever felt. He tries to relax his muscles to ease the pain, and all their eyes move on his straining cock when with a moan he finally releases a dribble of pee on his stomach, followed by a stronger spurt, enough to start pooling on his belly button.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s hot,” he hears Dean murmur.</p><p>Sam feels his face flush red hot from the humiliation of pissing himself while Dean and Cas watch, but it felt so fucking good to ease the pressure a little bit, and the hard lengths pressing against his sides, their fast breaths in his ears, are tinting his embarrassment with breathtaking arousal.</p><p>“Dean wants you to relieve yourself on him, Sam.” It’s Castiel now whispering in his ear, his voice low and gruff. “I can help.”</p><p>“Please, Sammy.” Dean’s in his other ear, his pleading making him shiver.</p><p>Sam can’t fucking believe they’re getting him so horny he’s considering doing this, but they look so turned on. Sam’s never able to resist them when they are like this, pushing against his reticence knowing damn well he’ll be ready to do everything they ask him to.</p><p>Castiel’s eyes gleam, Sam can bet that he’s filing away in his amazing mind every single new reaction they are having, as if he and his brother are his personal case studies in human depravity. </p><p>And Dean, fuck, he’s mesmerized, his hand on Sam’s stomach playing with the wetness there, the boiling hot length of his cock leaving a wet trail of precum against his side. </p><p>Sam had no idea Dean was so into this, and now he’s consumed by the need to see his reactions just as much as Cas.</p><p>“Fuck. Ok. How do you want me to do it?”</p><p>“Get up.” Cas says, clearly in charge. He and Dean must have already discussed about it, the kinky fuckers. Sam wants to know the details, what did they talk about, and did they plan to spring this on him like this? But his bladder is still full and, hard on or not, pissing is still the biological imperative right now.</p><p>Castiel helps him get on top of Dean until Sam’s straddling his brother, a knee on either side of his thighs, while Dean squirms under him, already pulling on his cock, anticipation all over his face.</p><p>“You need to relax now, Sam,” says Cas moving his hand again against his lower belly, alternating between pressing firmly on his bladder and slowly stroking his erection.</p><p>Sam turns towards Cas to capture his mouth in a deep kiss while he tries to relax enough to get his muscles to collaborate. Finally he feels himself let go, his still hard cock spurting hot squirts of piss on Dean’s body.</p><p>“Uggh, oh fuck, this feels so good,” pants Sam. It’s not enough, he still feels full, but the ache is duller and Castiel’s hand feels insanely good when it moves on his sensitive head.</p><p>“Sammy, fuck, you look so hot, you feel so hot.” Dean looks like he’s already on the edge as he strokes himself faster, using Sam’s piss to help the slide over his straining cock, drops and rivulets rolling around decorating his chest.</p><p>Sam worried about the smell but it’s not so bad actually, thanks to his habit of downing a couple of bottles of water to keep hydrated when they fuck before sleeping. The musk from their warm bodies, Castiel’s wild, electrical scent and the slightly pungent smell of piss combine in his nose into a deeply arousing scent, of intimacy, of closeness, of <em> them </em>.</p><p>“I think you need more pressure, Sam.” 
Cas is having so much fun with this, Sam can tell. He wonders how he noticed Dean’s kink, maybe Dean himself told him during one of those whispered conversations he often finds them having. The outcome of those talks is more often than not either or both of them playing Sam’s body like an instrument, so he definitely doesn’t complain about being left out. He secretly loves that his two most favorite people in the world have the past time of finding depraved shit to pull him into.</p><p>Cas moves behind him, pulling apart his ass cheeks to plunge a couple of fingers right inside. Sam’s wet with lube from the evening before, his rim still very sensitive, and Castiel takes care of opening him up slowly. </p><p>Sam gasps when Cas’ push on his bladder from the inside, his piss stream coming stronger after every press of his fingers. He takes himself in hand, aiming his cock towards Dean. His brother’s a vision, wet and flushed, his hand spreading Sam’s piss all over his chest.</p><p>Sam finally feels Castiel breach him with his thick member, pressure mounting everywhere inside him. He feels the angel’s hands tighten on his hips, and he relaxes back in his arms, supported by Castiel’s strong frame.</p><p>Everytime Cas slides inside him, his cock spurts, piss arching in a golden stream over Dean’s body, almost reaching his face and his parted mouth. He wonders if a shoot of piss right on his face is exactly what Dean wants, but is too shy to ask. He suddenly needs to see it. Cas seems to sense it, as he starts fucking him harder.</p><p>Sam focuses on aiming right, and he finally manages to hit Dean’s face with a squirt.</p><p>“Fuck, yes, aaaah,” his brother shouts brokenly, flying over the edge. Dean’s cumming hard, the white thick ropes hitting high his chest. Sam sprays a last shoot of piss all over his brother, moaning when he feels the relief of his bladder finally emptying, the blissful sensation sending him right on the edge too. </p><p>“Fuck, oh fuck, I’m gonna come,” Sam feels himself clench around Castiel and he can’t hold his orgasm, not with Dean writhing in pleasure in front of him, not with Castiel’s thick length spearing him open and his grunts in his ears. </p><p>The skin on his cock tightens, and he’s finally spraying watery cum all over his brother, screaming because of the unbearable pleasure pulsating inside him. </p><p>Cas pushes him down on Dean, still fucking his now pliant body. Sam’s barely hanging on, shivering, pushing his mouth against Dean’s wet skin until his brother captures his lips in a desperate kiss. </p><p>He can taste his piss, but his brain must have rewired because it just makes him feel closer to him. He’s never come this hard or felt so sensitive, letting himself go completely in front of Dean and Cas.</p><p>There’s a disgusting mess between him and Dean, but he doesn’t mind at all, relishing instead the slick feeling, loving when Cas adds to it by cumming hard inside him. </p><p>Castiel slips out and climbs his back, pressing him down, leaning over his shoulder to claim a kiss from him and then turn to Dean, sucking Sam’s taste from his lips.</p><p>Sam’s exhilaratingly, incongruously happy, sandwiched between their bodies, looking at his lovers kiss.</p><p>Cas lets Dean’s bottom lip slip free from his mouth with a sigh. “Should I clean us up?”</p><p>“Nah, let’s stay like this a little longer.” Sam says, earning himself a surprised look from his lovers.</p><p>Soon they’ll grow cold, and they’ll really need both a dose of cleaning angel mojo for the ruined bed and a hot shower, but right now Sam’s still reeling over how much he loves this, how much he loves knowing that there’s nothing they wouldn’t share with each other, how much he loves <em> them </em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos make this Anon happy :*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>